This invention relates to bath cabinet mounting and finishing apparatus, and in particular, to an arrangement for mounting and finishing a bath cabinet of the surface mount type.
In conventional practice, bath cabinets may be surface mounted that is, secured to the surface of a wall, or recess mounted, with the body of the cabinet is recessed within the wall.
In surface mount installations, the sides and bottom of the cabinet, hidden from view in recess mounted installations, are in plain view. In such situations, it is desirable that the sides and bottom of the cabinet be masked, or hidden from view, and finished in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
The present invention allows for economy of manufacture and distribution by allowing one cabinet to serve for both recess and surface installations. Surface installations use a kit universal to all cabinets of the same height.